godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 3 - Growing sympathies
My first real mission. I'm eager to test my blade on a real opponent. Beside workouts and weapon customization, i've had no real taste of battle yet. The air is filled with dust. I listen to the advices of Lindow Amamiya while gazing at the macabre scenery of destroyed buildings. "Don't die. If your number's up, get out. Lastly, hide. If you're lucky, catch the enemy off guard and blast it." Did he tried to be funny? '' I chuckle at his attempt. He seems like a good man. I hope he's as much skilled in battle. '''Lindow' allows me to take the lead. I try my best to walk calmly. The instincts of my God Arc urge me to run and hunt down anything that moves in this area. I hear loud footsteps coming from the angle of that huge structure. I gaze quickly behind the wall. The Aragami is here. An Ogretail. It must be a bit greater than a man. I clench my hands around the hilt. My Buster Blade feels lighter as i see the target of this mission. I hear Lindow's words: "Your call, rookie. How do we kill this ugly thing?" I quickly look in his direction, then ready myself. I hear him laugh and reply: "I figured as much. I'll back you up." I wait until the Ogretail is sniffing the air to quickly run in its direction. Spotting me, it roars, then jump in my direction, closing the distance much more quickly than i thought. I dash to the left to evade it, then get right back on its flank, bringing down my blade on it. The strike makes it staggers, while adrenaline rushes through my veins. You're gonna die, monster. I ready myself for another strike, bringing the huge blade to me. Another direct strike and the creature is on the ground, struggling to get back up. I charge my blade, which emits an aura, then, when i feel i'm about to let go, i smite the Ogretail with all of my strenght. The Aragami isn't moving. Remembering Sakaki's lecture, i extract the core with the two giant maw coming out of my God Arc, while quickly looking left and right, hoping to find another target. I want more. I need '''more'.'' Lindow pats my back, saying: "Nice one there, rookie. Keep it up and you'll soon be a full-fledged '''Gods Eater'."'' He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a smile. I quickly look away to hide my embarassment. We may end up dead in a few days. Friendship is a luxury, these days. And i've got an '''oath' to keep.'' ---- I join with the two other Gods Eater. The environment is industrial. One of them rushes to me. He seems enthusiastic, then assaults me with a barrage of words. Geez. Cut it and focus on our mission, will you? "I suggest you take your cues from me. And learn to fight gloriously for '''Humankind'."'' The other turns in our direction, then shouts: "'''Eric', above you!"'' The Ogretail falls on the red-haired Gods Eater, so suddenly neither of us could move fast enough. Take your cues from me', huh? I think i'll pass.'' I look at the other, more fortunate, '''Gods Eater. He's got an aura about him... "Welcome to this godawful workplace..." Others would've found his speech cold and rude. I don't mind. He's the only realist i've seen so far. What is the use to grow attached to someone, especially in our line of work? That stupid dude in red is proof of that. If you're not ever watchful and vigilant, you're dead. '' I don't plan on ending up like him. And if i'm called anti-social for this, then so be it. I don't want to be tied to someone only to lose them right after. Not '''again'. The Cocoon Maiden are a pain to battle. I dash to evade their aerial attacks, then close in on their position. The good point with a static enemy? It can't run away. I strike the Aragami '''twice, then let out my devourer to get quick '''Aragami Bullets. Soma strike down another. My God Arc shift in gun mode and i shoot in his direction, stopping the Ogretail '''that was closing on him. He strikes it down without a 'thank you' or a look in my direction. I'm already firing on other Aragamis'. ''Clear your mind of all but the fight. I shift back to Blade Mode, then make an horizontal swing, cutting short the escape of an''' Ogretail'. My '''Buster Blade '''seems to sing in the air, slashing dozen of small '''Aragamis'. When they try to get close to me, they're hit with a giant husk of metal. I feel a strong pain in my back and stumble under the attack, then immediatly strike at the''' Ogretail''' responsible. It is sent flying a meter away, during which i charge another Cocoon Maiden. ''' The upper part of the creature gets up, and i deploy my shield. Feeling the impact, i step forward and put all my strenght in the retaliation strike. The '''Aragami '''falls with a cry of agony, and i'm already charging the next. '''Soma and i are hacking these things to pieces, without a need for strategy. Only skill and anger. I jump in the air and smite the final Cocoon Maiden. Soon, there's nothing else than dead Aragamis, with me and Soma standing atop of them. Without a word, we proceed to extract several cores. ---- I stand before Kota. He seems as troublesome as ever. If he keep this up, he'll end up like the other guy...Eric, was it? "Hey, um... are we heading out together this time?" I nod. You better not be and hindrance. For your own good. "Glad we both survived! that's all that matters in our line of work, right?" You're godamn' right'. So, are we heading out? "I don't know what my mom and sister would do if something happened to me, so i've gotta watch out." Huh. '' He's got a family to take care of? This is...something new. Maybe we're not so dissimilar, after all. Just different ways to deal with it... ''"By the way, you know Sakuya, don't you?" I guess... I allow myself to bask in his enthusiasm, if only for a moment, then back down when i hear him say "Let's see who can take out the most enemies in this mission!" Is he serious? Wait, that might actually be fun. Just you wait. I'm not losing to an '''Old-Type', even if he's three years younger than me!'' We both head out, uncaring about anything but the prospect of victory. I might've misjudged this '''Kota'.'' < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic